Ogawa Saki
|image = ogawasaki205.jpg |caption = Ogawa Saki, June 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2004-2011 |agency = (2004-2011) |label = (2004-2011) |mcolor = Yellow-Green |generation = 1st Generation |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |graduate1 = March 27, 2010 |days1 = 5 Years, 9 Months, 8 Days |join = April 4, 2009 |graduate = August 27, 2011 |days = 2 Years, 4 Months, 23 Days |debutsingle = aMa no Jaku |lastsingle = Uchouten LOVE |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Egg, ZYX-α, Oha Girl Maple |autograph = }} Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) is a former Japanese idol as an original member of S/mileage under Hello! Project. She first joined Hello! Project in 2004 as one of the first Hello Pro Egg members. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ogawa Saki was born on November 18, 1996 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2004-2008 Ogawa Saki joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June, when she passed the auditions alongside 31 other girls. In November 2005, Ogawa received a role in a musical as "Henrika" in "34 choome no kiseki" The musical ran from November to December. In 2006, Ogawa continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". In 2007, Ogawa worked on the 2007 Project campaign single "Mottainai Baasan Ondo" with another Hello Pro Egg member, Okai Asuna. She also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). In November 2007, Ogawa was a part as a backing dancer for ℃-ute's "Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~" concert. 2009 On April 4, Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group, later named "S/mileage,""エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009.05.11.Tsunku. "Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009.05.08 was in the works.Tsunku. “新ユニット” (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. The members listed were Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". From November 11 to 19, Ogawa starred in Koisuru Hello Kitty alongside the other S/mileage members and Mano Erina. 2010 On February 18, Ogawa had her first solo event at Pacifico Heaven in Tokyo."「FC限定　スマイレージメンバーソロイベント」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Offical Fanclub Web Site. 2010-01-08. The fanclub event was a competition with all four members to see who would fill up the most seats in order to win another solo fanclub event. Ogawa came in fourth place."FC限定「スマイレージ 小川紗季ソロイベント」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2010-02-22. As part of her revenge, Ogawa had her second solo event on March 31."FC限定「スマイレージ 小川紗季ソロイベント」" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub Web Site. After failing a second time, Ogawa had a 3rd solo event on April 30. In April, Ogawa made her debut as a member of Oha Girl Maple, an idol unit made for the children's show Oha Suta.Ogawa Saki. “はじめまして☆” (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2010-04-02. With the Oha Girl tradition to have a unique challenge in every line-up, Ogawa was challenged to learn baton twirling during her time in the group. In May, Ogawa and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello Pro Egg in the spring concert. 2011 On August 24, it was announced that Ogawa would graduate from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27 at a live event for "Uchouten LOVE".Hello! Project, Tsunku, Ogawa Saki. "ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ (archived)" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-24. Following her graduation announcement, Ogawa left Oha Girl MapleTanaka Erika. "重大発表!" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-24.Inoue Shiori. "みんなー！" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-24. and was replaced by Ikuta Erina.Oha Suta. Broadcast Date: 2011-08-25. On August 27, Ogawa Saki graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project and returned to being a normal girl. Personal Life Education= As of April 2014, she is currently attending her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ogawa Saki has acquired: *'Maeda Yuuka:' Ogawa is good friend with former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *'Wada Ayaka:' She is good friend with S/mileage member Wada Ayaka. *'Fukuda Kanon:' She also is good friend with S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that were used to refer to Ogawa Saki: *'Sakichee' (サキチィ): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Sakitty:'' Unofficial nickname based on her official nickname. Used by foreign fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) *'Nickname:' Sakichee (サキチィー), Sakitty *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 153cm (5'0") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'S/mileage Color:' ** Yellow-Green (2009-2011) *'Oha Girl Maple Color:' ** Red (2010-2011) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) **S/mileage (2009-2011) **ZYX-α (2009-2011) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Baton *'Likes: '''Collecting sparkling black dresses and a large collection of ribbons and all animals. *'Dislikes:' Physical activities. *'Favorite Food:' Melons *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat and milk *'Looks Up To:''' Tanaka Reina Works TV Programs *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2012 Hanasaka Times (花咲かタイムズ) (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010–2011 Oha Suta (as Oha Girl) *2011 S/mile Factory *2011 Hello Pro! TIME Theater *2005 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty *2010 Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～) *2007.09.22 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) *2007.11.21 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Trivia *She was the first S/mileage member announced and the first member to graduate. *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of biting her under-lip. *Was the only first generation member of S/mileage that didn't have the character "田" in her name. *She was the only first generation member of S/mileage that wasn't in Shugo Chara Egg!. She was also the only first generation S/mileage member who didn't participate in Lilpri. *Her favorite spot is the living room. *She appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's second major single, "Hajimete no Keiken". *She was valued by Tsunku because of her singing abilities. *At age 12 and five months, she is the youngest member to join S/mileage. *She has the same last name as Morning Musume 5th generation member Ogawa Makoto, and Kobushi Factory member Ogawa Rena. See Also *Gallery:Ogawa Saki *Gallery:S/mileage 1st Generation *List:Ogawa Saki Discography Featured In *List:Ogawa Saki Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *S/mileage Official Website (archived) *Official Blog (archived) cs:Ogawa Saki es:Ogawa Saki Category:ANGERME Category:1996 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2011 Departures Category:Blood Type A Category:November Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Ogawa Saki Category:Oha Suta Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Scorpio Category:ANGERME Graduates Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Rat